Currently, light emitting diode (Light Emitting Diode, LED) has been widely applied as the light source for illumination due to the advantages such as energy saving, high brightness and small size. However, in the prior art, the heat dissipation structure of the LED light source generally adopts a cooling fin of aluminum alloy structure or adopts a heavier aluminum pouring piece for heat dissipation. Although these structures seem simple, but there exist disadvantages such as poor heat dissipation effect, high manufacturing cost, unable to effectively cool the LED lamps during operation etc, the performance is poor, thus are not suitable for high power LED lamps with power higher than 150W. Besides, since profile aluminum will generate cascade temperatures while dissipating heat, an LED may operate under the temperature higher than 70° C., which accelerates the aging of the LED, substantial light failure phenomenon will occur and the luminous efficiency significantly reduces, thereby increasing power consumption of the LED, shortening the service life and increasing the costs. Moreover, in order to meet the requirement of heat dissipation of high power LED street lamps, the cooling fin must be manufactured large, thus there also exist problems such as large size and heavy weight etc. Therefore, the structure style of current LED street lamps adopting LED as the light source is undesirable, which cannot sufficiently achieve power saving advantage of the LED light source.